


You Lied

by AzelmaandEponine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Broken Promises, F/M, Poetry-Freestyle, Points of View, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzelmaandEponine/pseuds/AzelmaandEponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about how Terra feels betrayed by Beast Boy.  Post-'Betrayal', pre-'Aftershock'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

How could you?  
I trusted you  
and you betrayed me,  
abandoned me.  
'You don't have any friends.'  
The words echo in my head,  
their cruelness bringing on a wave  
of hurt, rage, and hate within me.  
What I did was wrong,  
I know.  
But I trusted you to save me  
and you abandoned me,  
leaving me hurt, bitter, and angry.  
I'm so confused.  
My emotions rise up,  
and my rage, pain, and hate  
consume me.  
You lied to me.  
You lied.  
You promised to  
stay by my side,  
and you lied.  
The words again ring  
cruelly in my head.  
'You don't have any friends'.  
I hate you.  
After how much you've  
hurt me  
I don't see how  
it's wrong to  
hurt you, too.


End file.
